Forum:Problem creating sensor page
Edward Doty and related discussions I entered Edward Doty (1705-?) and then went to create the sensor page. What got created was Edward Doty (1705-. I didn't notice this error until after I had created Edward Doty (1705-/tree. I then went back to Edward Doty (1705-?) and tried to create the sensor page again, and got a page headed "Add Sensor Page: Edward Doty (1705-" with a message in red, "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists...." DennisDoty 21:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think I complained about something similar a week or two ago. A totally unfriendly error message for someone who has made not the slightest attempt to MOVE anything (even if you may have been planning to). See if you can find my complaint. It's nearly my bedtime. There may be a solution in editing the address URL, as I've just found for a similar problem. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hang on - I reread your note after saving. You mustn't create the tree subpage first. Delete it and start again with the sensor page, preferably after moving your article to fix the pagename. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Robin, I did create the sensor page first. When I created the sensor page for Edward Doty (1705-?) what I got was Edward Doty (1705-/sensor. I think I confused you by describing what happened when I went on to create the tree page and then to update the sensor page, which I did because I had not noticed that the title on the sensor page was truncated at the question mark. Apparently some friendly administrator deleted Edward Doty (1705-/sensor and Edward Doty (1705-/tree, because they aren't there now, but they were definitely there on March 3. Unfortunately the problem is not fixed, which you can see if you go to Edward Doty (1705-?) and try to create the sensor page. You will get a page headed "Add Sensor page: Edward Doty (1705-" DO NOT PRESS SAVE. I found your earlier post on this problem: Forum:Question marks causing problems I have temporarily suspended creating sensor pages for pages with question marks in the title. IT IS URGENT that we get this problem fixed. DennisDoty 14:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::The questionmark is a hard problem. The best solution is to finish the discussion here: Forum:Standards on dateless individuals rtol 18:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Some success using "%3F": Edward Doty (1705-?)/descendants. — — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Not getting sensor page button In recent days I've had a few pages refuse to offer a sensor page button after I create the article then click "Edit with form". Here's the latest: *http://familypedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pier_Gerlofs_Donia_%28c1480-1520%29&action=formedit I fixed one by going for the advanced page then trying again. But that didn't work for this bloke. Tough guy indeed! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) As now noted elsewhere: until our coders fix that one, it is recommended that you create a /tree subpage first. (Forget last month's instructions not to create any subpage before the sensor page - superseded, apparently, by the software update). See also Forum:Problem updating sensor page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Not getting sensor page creation with form In recent weeks, the "Update/create sensor page" button has become (on my Firefox 3) a "Create sensor page" button everywhere (which is fine for the one occasion on which you create the page but wrong for ever after). It hasn't done either, most of the time. But after the tree subpage is created, the button has become an ordinary link, which does work. Tonight, however, since Thurstan had a go at fixing the formbuttons template, the button isn't changing to a link and just sits there being useless. Workaround that may work for you: #Click "Edit facts" in the infobox or from the "Edit with form" screen click "Advanced form" (either of which which has the effect of changing the URL to something with Special:FormEdit in the middle instead of "&action=formedit" or some such at the end) #In the address bar, change "Person" or "Person advanced" to "sensor page" and add "/sensor" at the end of the line #Hit "Enter" The other option, recommended by User:rtol, is to ignore the form and just do an ordinary edit after adding "/sensor" at the end of the address. When the blank edit box appears, type on it, then Save. (I think that this tends to double up some templates if anyone later tries to update using the form - but I don't think that hurts.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC)